Going Green
by SingMe2Sleep
Summary: Bella's always loved Elizabeth park. She has loved and protected it for years. But now a handsome Edward Cullen has the funds and permission to turn it into a day spa. Bella’s determined to fight it. How she'll do that though is uncertain -sum. inside A/H
1. Not a Junkyard!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, and that goes for the entire story.

**AN: I'm sure there's actually a place in the world called Masen, but this is just a fictional place I made up for this story. This is my second FANFIC so please be nice and review! Any pointers or ideas [especially ideas!] would be very much appreciated.**

**Cheers :D**

-------------***-------------

SUMMARY:  
Bella and her friends have always loved Elizabeth park. They have dedicated much of their time to cleaning and protecting it. But now a handsome 23 year old Edward Cullen has the funds and permission to turn it into a day spa. But Bella's determined to fight his decision. How she'll do that, however, she hasn't quite worked out yet. [A/H and 'M' in case]

**BPOV**

Elizabeth park was my favourite place in Masen City I practically grew up in that park. It was where I met Alice Hale, my hyperactive best friend; it was where I had my first kiss with my first boyfriend Mike who moved away soon after; and it was where I learnt to ride my bike. My mum had also gotten married here. Yes, Elizabeth park had always been my favourite place as a child. And it still is my favourite place, even though my 21st birthday is next month.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" I looked across the park from where I was picking up rubbish [with gloved hands of course] and met Alice's gaze. Alice was also picking up rubbish by the rose garden. It was almost funny really, because the bushes themselves were almost taller than she was. Her dark, pixie cut hair mixed with her petite body gave me reason to nickname her 'the pixie', which I only called her when I aimed to annoy.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked. Alice smirked and pointed to the tall blonde, who happened to be my twin brother, who was shaking his head at the ground, not 3 meters away from her.

"Jasper needs a plastic bag" She pressed her tiny palm to her mouth to stifle a giggle "Someone's dog left him a present and he wants to take it home". I grinned as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's oh so funny when it's not on _your_ side of the park isn't it pixie?" There, see? It told you; _only_ for when you wanted to annoy her. One minute Jasper and I were laughing at Alice's irritated expression, the next Jasper had turned away and Alice jumped on his back, half choking him with her arms and hooking her legs around his middle.

"Say it again" I heard her challenge in a low voice that would strike fear into anyone who hadn't seen this happen a million times before "Go on. I dare you"

"Chill Alice. I was only kidding" Jasper half choked, half chuckled. He reached up his hand and pried her arms free from his neck. She unlocked her legs and set her feet on the ground before going back to what she was doing, ignoring my not-so-subtle laughter. She sent Jasper a glare while reaching down for another piece of rubbish. Jasper rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, and walked over to her, wrapping his long arms around her waist from behind her. He buried his face into her black hair and he whispered something that made the glare melt away, and a dreamy expression take up residence on her face.

I chuckled. That was the thing with Jasper and Alice; my brother and my best friend… they were sort of in love with each other. Not that they'd ever admit it in such words. Hell, they weren't even actually _together_ yet. But when you look at how they act around each other, the only difference between them and an _actual _couple is the make out sessions – or lack thereof in this case.

Ok, so I'm sure you're still wondering why exactly we're picking up garbage and – erm – _presents_. Well, to be honest, it's because Elizabeth park looks like a dump. Yes, my favourite place in all of Masen City is layered with trash. Not because it's a horrible place that doesn't deserve good treatment – no, it's because it just happens to be in the worst possible location, sitting like an island between two roads which are the home of many bars, clubs and fish and chip stores. So of course, anything that isn't wanted is discarded right here – dog poo and all. But no way in hell am I letting this town destroy the place I love more than the air I breathe. And neither are my friends. Even if that means we have to put up with this hot weather. At least Alice and I were smart enough to wear shorts and T-shirts. Jasper still had his layered long-sleeve and jeans on. Poor guy. He was probably overheating.

"So why didn't Emmett come?" I asked Alice as I went about opening up a new garbage bag to dump the rubbish I held into. Alice looked up at me, still in Jasper's arms and grinning like she slept with a hanger in her mouth. Reality seemed to sober her up and she detangled herself from Jasper's embrace. I noticed how he left on hand on her side though, his fingers skimming back and forth over her hip bone. She shivered and a smug grin plastered his face. I didn't know whether I wanted to gag or smile.

"I'm not really sure" Alice replied, grin still in place "He left fairly early this morning" Emmett was Alice's big brother. He looked pretty big as well, heaps of muscles. Anyone who'd only just met Emmett would be intimidated by the size of him but really, he was like a cuddly teddy bear; Harmless; That it, unless you tried to pull a fast one on me or Alice. Then I'd watch out. Even Jasper gets like that, _especially_ with Alice. Anyone who comes near us, you can almost guarantee that Emmett and Jasper are planning a background check on them. But normally Emmett would be here after each weekend to help us fix all the damage to the park. So him not being here was odd.

"Rose is back" Jasper reminded us, giving Alice's hip a gentle squeeze "He's probably with her"

"Oh yeah" Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. She and Emmett are a year older than us, and Rosalie left Masen City to visit her mother and father in France, since that's originally where she moved from. She came over as an exchange and decided to live over here permanently with Alice's family. So for the last three months while she was back in France, Emmett and Rosalie have been just talking through live cam and phone calls. Who could blame him for wanting to go and see her?

"Someone's getting lucky then" Alice giggled. Jasper and I rolled our eyes in unison. It was so like Alice to say something like that. She was born without a filtering system. But that kept her honest; which is good; mostly. I mean, who doesn't want a friend who gladly tells you the truth about how she feels about your 'unacceptable' wardrobe – every time she sees it?

"What are you people doing?" We all turned towards the voice. Parked at the side of the park was a silver Volvo. It was so shiny, it looked brand new; but the car wasn't as impressive as what – or should I say _who_ – was sitting atop of the bonnet. A tall, bronze haired god sat there, staring at us through his dark sunglasses. Despite the heat, he wore dark jeans and a long-sleeve white shirt. With deliberate casualness, he pushed himself onto his feet, striding towards us. His hands dug into his pockets and he came to a stop. Confidence radiated from him, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked, peeling off one glove and wiping the sweat from my forehead. I noted how his smirk grew as he looked in my direction. I wondered for a fleeting moment if I had something on my face.

"I mean, what are you people doing picking up garbage in this junkyard?" Jasper gave a low whistle and Alice's jaw dropped. I on the other hand had a more verbal response.

"This place is _not_ a junkyard!" I hissed. The guy's smirk grew again, if that was even possible.

"Um, looking around here, I'd say_ it is _a junkyard, actually"

"Asshole" Alice whispered. Jasper snorted, earning a look from the bronze haired guy. I'm sure he was glaring from behind his glasses.

"Well, I don't care what _you_ say" I said indignantly "We don't even know you. So why don't you just rack off and let us get this done, yeah?" He turned back to me. His lips tugged upwards again and his teeth showed themselves in a huge grin. His hand reached up to swipe off his glasses. A pair of deep green eyes locked me in a gaze.

"My, don't _we_ have a temper?" he laughed. Alice cringed. She knew I was getting ticked off now. And judging by Jasper's pained face, he did too.

"You haven't even _seen_ my temper yet pal" I snapped, not yanking off the other glove and throwing it into the garbage bag.

"Anyway" he seemed unfazed by my outburst "you won't have to worry about this junkyard for much longer"

"It's not a junkyar- _what_?" All of our gazes were suddenly locked on him.

"What are you talking about?" Alice demanded with her hands on her hip. Jasper had let her go and crossed his arms over his chest. The bronze haired guy just chuckled.

"Well, pretty soon this strip is going to undergo some – redevelopment. It's not a big deal or anything" his gaze moved pointedly over to me "But it will mean that you don't have to worry about doing this anymore" We all gapped at him, none of us able to speak. "I thought I'd give you a heads up so you can make other plans instead like – I don't know – _socializing_. Later" He spun on his heel, flicking his glasses back on in the process, and walked back to his Volvo. We were all speechless as we watched him get in and pull away from the park, speeding off down the road and around the corner. Alice looked up at Jasper, her mouth hanging open in horror. I'm sure my face mirrored hers.

"Oh no" Jasper ran his fingers through her hair soothingly but kept his eyes locked on me. I scanned my eyes over the park we loved so much. A lump formed in my throat. I managed to croak out two simple words.

"Oh _Shit_!"

**AN: Ok, hope you liked it. Ok, so it's not that I don't appreciate you guys tagging this story and all, but I REALLY like reviews :D They help me more than you can imagine! So pretty please review? Suggestions for the plot etc. are ok too! I have it mostly planned out but tweaks here and there are cool. Anyway, thanks for reading. New chapter coming VERY soon :D [almost done!! YAY!!!!].**

**Oh, and my other story "Lake Wannabe" is going to be updated shor tly also, so read if you feel like it [A/H].**

**Cheers.**

**SingMe2Sleep  
xoxoxo**

**OH! P.S!!!**

**I usually put 'reference' links for my stories on my profile so don't be surprised if I add stuff for this story too. Ok, I'm done now :D**

**No, seriously. I am. I promise :D:D:D!**

**Um.**

**Bye.**


	2. Bronze Haired Wonder

**AN: Wow, this week has been MAD! Sorry, for not updating this sooner, but it's just been that weird. Christmas was ok, but the next day my sister's bf pi$$ed off to WA and she was left heartbroken with bills and loans etc. [but it's sorted now]. And then my aunt, uncle, and cousins tried to book a boat trip back to TAS [they came over to visit] and it turns out they're stuck here til Thursday, but they need to get back asap cause their dog went missing at home. Also, our microwave broke [but our aunt and uncle shouted us a new one] right after we lent my sister rent money so we went without one right when we needed it. I'm not making excuses for my lack of updating, but this week has exhausted me.**

**Oh, but I did have a bright side! I was just browsing at books yesterday when I went out today and this cute guys came up to me and started asking me which books I liked and if I read a lot etc. He was really sweet [but my cousins were causing trouble, since they're only little, so I had to go :C I didn't even snag his number, damn-it]**

**Anyway, I was cheered up by the amount of people who liked this story, but there was only one review :c.**

**Wanna make my week a lil better? You know how :D**

**Cheers**

-------------***-------------

THE 'M' RATING IS JUST IN CASE

**BPOV**

It was in the paper when I awoke the next day. It wasn't front page news, but the small 'see inside' headline with the words 'Elizabeth Park' caught my attention and I immediately ripped open the paper, anxiously flicking through to find the article. And there it was. It wasn't even a big article. Just a photograph of the empty park, scattered with litter, and an article about the redevelopment.

"A Day Spa?" Jasper read over my shoulder, shaking his head. "They want to turn it into a _day spa_?" I sighed, feeling depressed and deflated.

"You know what's more depressing than that?" I began. Jasper and I were in the kitchen. The paper was lying flat on the table. I pointed my index finger down at the paper and stabbed the article viciously with my nail "The fact that the city is _all for_ the redevelopment! They actually sold the land _last month_!" Jasper frowned and looked at me.

"So it's like, _private property_ now?" I swallowed hard.

"I guess so Jazz. Who are the Cullens though?"

"I'm not really sure" Jasper's eyes flicked from left to right as he quickly skimmed through the article "But apparently they own a _lot_ of property, if this article is anything to go by" the home phone rang. Jazz picked it up on the third ring and put it on speaker.

"Did you see it?" It was Alice's voice. I heard Emmett cursing in the background and assumed that they had their phone on speaker as well.

"We just saw it, yes" I replied. This whole situation didn't quite feel real. It was very _sur_real actually. It couldn't be happening… could it?"

"What do we do?" Alice fretted "They can't just _rip the place up_, can they?"

"Technically they can" Jasper groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose "After all, it's their property now"

"But why didn't they put up an auction sign or something to say that the land was for sale?" Emmett's bellow was so loud that Jasper and I flinched. "And why didn't they fence off the area from the public if they'd already planned on redeveloping it?"

"Maybe the council sold it privately-" Jasper rubbed his chin wearily "Who knows? And I agree, they usually fence of areas for redevelopment months before they begin"

"We have to do something though!" Alice panicked "They can't just walk over to the park and just _tear it down_-"

"Like I said, Alice" Jasper's teeth were gritted together in frustration at having to repeat himself "Technically, they _can_; It's private property now" A long silence spelled out in front of us. My fists clenched and unclenched at my side.

"No" Jasper [_and I imagined that Alice and Emmett did too, only towards the phone_] snapped his head in my direction.

"What?" they're voices were so in sync that I could barely distinguish the difference in tone.

"No!" I repeated myself a little louder "This is wrong. I'm not going to let this just, _happen_!"

"But what can you do Bella?" Jasper piped up in his annoyingly point-making tone "You can't just _waltz_ into the council building, demanding they reconsider-"

-------------***-------------

"I can't believe you just _waltzed_ into the council building and demanded that they reconsider!" A shocked Jasper was tugging me out of the council building by the elbow so fast that you'd think we were running from death itself. "They have _rules_, Bella!" Alice and Emmett trailed along hurriedly behind us, snickering. I had snuck out of the house late this afternoon while Jasper was over at Alice's, and Charlie, my Chief of Police father, was at work. I left a message on Jasper's phone, telling him what I was doing, and they'd all gotten down here in 15 minutes flat. But by that point, I'd already stormed in on the council who had showed up for a meeting, not expecting me to burst in and interrupt. Jasper had entered soon after me and dragged me out kicking and screaming.

"Let me _go_ Jasper!" I hissed, wrenching my arm away with almost too much force, almost causing me to lose balance and topple down the white stairs that led to the street "Those people need to know that they can't just bulldoze a _public park_ so that they can build yet another day spa that this city doesn't need!"

"And I personally would like to see Bella take on the city council" Emmett chuckled. A sharp look from Jasper sobered him up immediately though.

"But she's right, Jazz" Alice contributed to my defence and took Jaspers arm in her hands to calm him "We have to do _something-_"

"Damn right we need to do something" Jasper pulled his arm away from her to snag my elbow, since I'd been trying to slink away and back up the stairs to the building "But _this_ is the quickest route to them dismissing our opinions!"

"Well what do _you_ suggest then?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, awkwardly because Jasper wouldn't release my elbow. We all turned to him. He was always the calm and collected one. He had been even when we were kids. Surely he'd come up with something brilliant that would clear up this mess we were in.

But his grim expression made me suddenly dubious.

"I don't know" His grip on my arm slackened and his arm fell my his side, limp and resigned "I just – don't know"

All of us slumped in defeat, feeling helpless. Well, everyone except Alice.

"Ok, that's it!" her fingers wound around my wrist in a death grip, and she did the same with Jasper. She dragged us back up the steps, the way we came, Emmett following obediently behind us.

"Alice?" I gasped. Her grip was too tight for the length of her nails and they dug into my skin "What are you doing?"

"I'm going back in there" she growled passionately "And _you're_ going to help me straighten this out, Jasper, whether you like it this way or not!"

"Alice!" Jasper tripped over the edge of a step and struggled to regain his balance at the speed Alice was dragging us at "This is stu-"

"I dare you to say the word _stupid_, Jasper" She'd stopped abruptly, making me crash into her back as she pulled Jasper in front of her to glare daggers at him "Go on!"

"Alice – Bella-?" Emmett interrupted anxiously. His tone was off for him, but I was too focused on Jasper's reaction to take much notice.

"Well, that's what this is, Alice!" Jasper had never really stood up to Alice when she was in one of her fits of rage. And the fact that he did meant that nothing good would come from this conversation "It's just plain _stupid_!"

"Jasper-?" Emmett's anxious voice again.

"Fine then, Jasper!" Alice let him go, but her glare remained, the frostiness of her expression contributing to it "You stay here and be a _good little boy_ while _we_ go and do something!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" Emmett jumped as Jasper and Alice whirled in his direction and yelled at him. I, on the other hand, was looking in the direction of his gaze. And I immediately wished I hadn't.

"Oh, my god" My stunned whisper was enough to make Alice and Jasper turn in the direction of my gaze. They both cursed in shock. Because walking down these white concrete stairs with his hands in his jean pockets and another smug grin plastered to his face, was the bronze haired wonder.

-------------***-------------

**AN: Ok I know it's short but right now, I've just finished work and I'm sick as a dog [I'm talking REALLY sick here] so I don't know when the next chapter will come. I may just check my emails and that and maybe write a paragraph or two a day for a little bit til I recover. But reviews may inspire me to write far quicker than this. I won't hurry to get it out though if people really don't, because I'm not typing at the computer while I'm sick just to add a chapter that people probably won't appreciate. I'm not being snarky or anything, I'm just **_**so**_** sick. And I got out of work an hour late after putting up with overly abusive, worse-than-usual, fussy customers. Not to mention one girl decided to just NOT SHOW UP so it was much harder on the rest of us. But whatever, lol, you probably don't care much for the details. Long story short, I would love reviews, so I feel like my story actually matters to someone for once. But whatever, if you don't have time, you don't have time. I can understand that.**

**Cheers.**

**[…and stay healthier than me]**

**Kellie.**


	3. They're um, Beautiful Signs!

**AN: Big round of applause to my Beta Tharsika [**Malaysianwriter1995

**] for her much-needed encouragement and eye for detail. Take a bow :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy. I don't know if I'll update this story or my other one next. Let me know which you prefer, kay?**

**Cheers**

**Kellie xox**

**OH, and reviews make me smile :D *hint hint***

"Emmett?" my voice was dead and emotionless, rendered that way from confusion and annoyance at the way the bronze-haired-wonder was smirking at us while he strode arrogantly towards us "How do you even know who this is?"

"Alice said something about a _bronze haired git_ being the one who broke the news initially" Emmett growled so low I'm sure only I heard him, and _barely _at that "And judging by that arrogant smirk that the guy's sporting, which I'll wipe off very soon, I'd say that the bronze haired git is heading right for us"

"Well" he spoke with an air of confidence I found myself beginning to loath whole heartedly "If it isn't my friends from the scrap yard"

"What happened to _junkyard_, ass hole?" I almost gasped at Alice's casual use of bad language, which she generally reserved exclusively for times where Jasper or Emmett _stepped out of line_. The ass hole gave a toothy grin. His white teeth almost gave me sun glare.

"Same difference yeah?" His hands were buried deep in his black pants. I noted how business like he was dressed with the plain white shirt and a blue tie. The only thing that didn't seem business-like was his sunglasses, the same ones he's worn before. He looked like he'd just come from an important interview. Or maybe… a meeting-

"Why are you here?" My tongue had formed the words and asked the question before I was even aware that I wanted to know. Ass hole didn't reply straight away. With a precise, dragged out motion, he reached up and removed his glasses. His eyes were closed and he smiled to himself, rubbing them with his free. He tilted his face down towards the ground and chuckled.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" None of us spoke. Well, except for Alice.

"I do" We all glanced quizzically at her and were greeted by a smirk mirroring ass hole's previous one "You're the guy who'd car I scratched this morning. I thought that Volvo looked familiar. Too bad, I was actually feeling a little bad about it earlier, but now that I know who it _belongs_ to-" I heard Jasper and Emmett chuckle despite themselves. We all knew Alice lying. Apparently ass hole knew that too because his smile didn't falter.

"My, what a sense of humour the people around here have!" he looked up from the ground and opened his eyes. Two startlingly green irises were revealed. I'd never seen eyes that green before. Ever. "Now, shall I introduce myself properly? I am Edward Cullen" his hand extended towards us but none of us shook it. Because now we all hated him even more than before, if that was even possible.

"You!" Emmett hissed "You're the one who bought the-"

"Junkyard? No my friend" Edward lowered his hand, unfazed by our refusal to shake it "I'm afraid that business was taken care of by my father. However, it _is_ now under my name so I guess the property _does_ belong to me technically"

"So you're going to bulldoze it now?" I spat with venom. Edward was once again unfazed by this. In fact, he seemed quite amused. He took a step towards me, making direct eye contact. Emmett gripped my arm protectively from beside me.

"You are very interesting" Edward commented airily "Who exactly are you anyway?"

"None of your business, that's who!" Edward laughed at Emmett's retaliation.

"Oh, how original. The boyfriend is speaking up for her" his eyes twinkled mockingly at me and he added "What's wrong? Can't you hold up your own?" Angrily, I wrenched away from Emmett's grip and stepped forward to poke Edward in the chest. Hard.

"My name is Bella swan and I can too hold up my own!" I poked his chest again "And you didn't answer the question before. Why are you here?"

"Well I had to go approve the development plans for the new Day Spa with the council After all, it's only fair, considering where the property is located, that they have a chance to approve the plans"

"You make me sick" I spat at him. I turned away and began storming down the stairs. I imagined that the others trailed behind me, glaring back at Edwards the whole way down.

"Why thank you Isabella!" Edwards called to me tauntingly. I froze at the bottom of the stairs and whirled around. Making a rude gesture with my finger I replied.

"It's _Bella_,Cullen! And screw you! You haven't heard the end of this, I promise you that!"

"Alice, I'm not sure this is going to work" Even I was agreeing with Jasper as Alice hammered a sign into the dried up ground of the park. Something had inspired her to make up heaps of protest signs and to plant them all around the property. But as Jasper and I agreed and tried to tell her, it was not property of the Cullen's and we weren't _really_ allowed to do it.

"Oh shut up Bella! You're starting to sound like Jasper" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder in Jasper's direction, where he was grudgingly supporting a sign while Emmett was hammering it in.

"At least she's thinking logically" he muttered. If Alice heard him, which I reckon she did, she didn't acknowledge it.

"At least we're doing something" Alice met my gaze and sighed "I mean, if we get in trouble then we get in trouble, but they can't say we didn't stand up for ourselves"

"I personally would rather _not_ get into trouble with the cops, given Emmett's outstanding history with them" Jasper called out before yelping with pain from being hit on thumb by Emmett's mallet.

"Nice man" Emmett chuckled, watching Jasper suck his thumb and glare at him "Well done. Seriously, you should be a comedian because that shit is just _so_ funny!"

"I'm serious though guys" I spoke up "I really want this development to not go ahead, but I think we're going about it the wrong way. I mean, I don't think signs are going to do anything-"

"What's wrong with my signs?" Alice whirled around on me, hands on hips and eyes narrowed into slits. I held up my hands, palms forward and backtracked.

"Nothing, Alice! They're um, beautiful signs! It's just that _signs_ don't really seem like the sort of thing that's going to get through to the Cullens"

"But the public will see them" Emmett reasoned, coming over to join me and Alice "And that will help won't it?"

"In a way" Jasper mumbled with his thumb still in his mouth "But the one's we _really_ need to convince are the Cullens themselves"

"Oh" Alice visibly deflated and her disappointed appearance was enough to coax Jasper into rushing forward and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He wiped his thumb on his trousers.

"There's still hope Alice" he insisted "There is! We just need to think about it"

"I suppose" Alice replied quietly, glancing around at the signs she'd been making since our confrontation with Edward yesterday. I glanced at my watch and sighed.

"Guys, sorry I've gotta bail. I have to be at work in half an hour"

"Oh. Did you want me to drive you there?" Jasper asked. I shook my head and smiled half-heartedly.

"Nah. You stay here. Besides, that would give Lauren an excuse to try and corner you again" His face paled in front of me as the words were spoken. "I'll just see you at home ok, Jasper? See you guys"

"See ya Bells" Emmett called.

'Bye Bella" Alice's sad little goodbye. I turned and began walking home to get changed for work. I was going straight from one hell into another. Oh well. At least I was getting _paid_ to put up with this one.

Ok, let me set the record straight. I actually _love_ my job. I do. That's why I still have it. I work at the local art gallery, helping to sell local artworks while helping with the organising of exhibits and tours around the gallery. I'd gotten a job there because I painted canvases at home, and had the intention of selling some in the future. I figured working at an art gallery was a pretty good way to secure the possibility of getting a spot in one of the exhibits one day. But the reason work was another form of Hell for me was that I worked with two of the most unbearable human beings you can ever imagine.

Lauren Mallory was the first. Lauren was the main tour guide of the vast gallery and she was a year older than me. She was slim, blonde and beautiful, and I hate to say it but deep down she was actually quite smart. But she used her gifts for evil, flirting with new artists in hope of scoring one that would get super famous, before dumping them after realising that their work wasn't on the best seller list. Lauren also made sure to remind me constantly that she didn't like me. Sure, she was always sweet in front of our boss, but when she left Lauren would order me around during her tours, or when I was leading a tour she would 'correct' my mistakes as I explained each artwork to the visitors, even though Lauren always made up crap about the painting so she could sell more than me or Jessica. She was competitive that way. I really didn't like her.

Jessica Stanley is more bearable, but still pretty bad. I didn't hate her but I _really_ didn't like her either. Jessica was the same age as me and had the same sort of job, but she obviously had next to no interest in the artworks at this gallery. When visitors asked questions she'd be like "I don't know. Jeez, just buy the damn painting already" then she'd pop her pink gum bubble and roll her eyes. And she'd talk non stop about the cute guys she'd either met that weekend or during a tour, not caring if I wanted to hear it or not.

Let's put it this way, the highlight of my day was _not_ coming to the gallery to work with _these _people.

"Bella! A word?" My boss, **Mrs. Gogh** beckoned me with her finger the second I walked through the door. I hurried over to the reception desk where she stood, smoothing out the creases in my skirt as I did so. I hadn't had time to iron the creases out of my skirt because I didn't expect there to be any. But _someone_ [probably Jasper] had left them scrunched up in the basket of clean washing after getting them our of the dryer. I hoped Mrs. Gogh didn't notice. She was a pretty good boss, but she was very particular about uniform standards. She was constantly calling Lauren up on having her shirt to short and her shirt too tight. Not that Lauren ever listened though.

"Yes, Mrs. Gogh?" She sat down upon the black computer chair and crossed her legs. Her hair fell in black curls down over her shoulders as she leant forwards, hands clasped in her lap excitedly.

"Now I'm telling you this in confidence, Bella. Do you understand that?" I said I did "Good. Now we have a particular visitor coming later this evening. Well, we actually have a couple. They want to see the exhibit and possibly buy a couple of pieces. These are _big clients_ Bella. Tons of money to offer. I want _you_ to show them around the exhibits" I gapped at her. Mrs. Gogh was grinning like a teenage girl. She looked so much younger when she grinned. It made her look even more beautiful than usual.

"Are you serious?" I whispered uncertainly "Me?"

"Yes Bella" Mrs. Gogh's eyes flickered in the direction of Jessica who stood leaning against the wall beside one of the paintings, popping her gum while she checked her watch to see if her shift was over yet. Lauren wasn't on shift at the moment obviously because I heard no sickening giggles. Mrs. Gogh continued "Now I don't like to play favourites Bella, but I very much want to sell this family a couple of pieces, and between you and me, Jessica and Lauren aren't really – um, _up to_ that kind of persuasion yet"

"Lauren sold two paintings last night in an hour" I reminded her grudgingly. I felt it was only fair to tell the truth. As much as I hated to admit it, Lauren was best at selling the works, because she used herself as advertisement. Whereas I can't, and wouldn't, do that.

"Yes, but these people wouldn't respond to Lauren like that" Mrs. Gogh sat up straight and took her glasses out of her pocket, sitting them lightly on the bridge of her nose "These are very intelligent people Bella. Very civilised and cultured. Oxford College sort of cultured". Having known how highly Mrs. Gogh thought of Oxford College [Britain], I assumed she meant that these people were _very_ high class.

"Have you met them then?" I asked, keeping my voice hushed now, both in excitement and in attempt to make sure Jessica didn't overhear, since she was now glancing at us with suspicion and curiosity.

"I've met one of them, yes" Mrs. Gogh confirmed. She adjusted her glasses "Very nice man. Well mannered. Big art lover" she winked at me "wants something original though. No knock offs. I guess that's no problem seeing as this gallery only holds work from local artists"

"I suppose so"

"Speaking of which, Bella" Mrs. Gogh leant towards me again, clasping her hands once more "When am I going to see these artworks I've heard so much about, hmm?"

"A-artworks?" I stammered. I was confused. Sure, I'd planned on asking her one day to exhibit my paintings, but thus far I'd never even mentioned that actually painted, never mind had finished artworks!

"Yes, artworks Bella. Artworks!" Mrs. Gogh smiled up at me "Your brother speaks very fondly of them. Tell me, why have I not heard about them before?"

"I-" I stuttered "I – they're not that good" Oh, _great_ Bella! Why don't you just kiss a future exhibit goodbye here and now!?!

"From what I hear, they're pretty damn good. You must show them to me some time" Mrs. Gogh sat back again and then stood up "Perhaps we can then talk about exhibiting some here in the gallery"

"I- I don't know, Mrs. Gogh" _Shut up Bella!_ You're ruining _everything_!!!

"Another time then. So the clients will be arriving around 6:30 tonight. I'm guessing that the whole thing will probably run until around 8. Is that suitable for you?" I nodded. "Oh good. I suppose I should send you home then Bella so you can have dinner first. Just be back for around 6 so I can be sure everything is ready" I nodded again.

"Ok. Thankyou Mrs. Gogh" I turned and began to make an exit, but Mrs. Gogh's call stopped me after a few feet.

"And Bella?"

"Yes, Mrs. Gogh?"

"Maybe an ironed uniform would be best, yes?"

When I opened the front door of my house and stepped into the living room, I was greeted by a shriek. I jumped about a foot in the air, my heart pumping wildly.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice yelled "You scared the hell out of me!"

"You scared the hell out of _me_!" I snapped out of embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks flaming. I took in the scene before me. Alice was sitting on the farthest end of the black couch, directly opposite Jasper, whose hair was sticking up in all directions. My eyebrows shot up when I noticed how ruffed up Alice's clothes were and how swollen her lips appeared. I grinned in the doorway and folded my arms over my chest. "Having fun are we?" I asked smugly.

"What do you mean?" Alice replied innocently. Jasper said nothing. He kept his back to me and his gaze fixed in Alice's direction. I chuckled inwardly. Maybe they _were _like a regular couple – make out sessions and all. They just haven't gone public yet.

"Do you often make out with my best friend while I'm at work Jasper?" I asked. I began walking behind the couch, on my way to the kitchen to get something for dinner "Or is this just something that you do every now and then?" Neither responded to my teasing and I felt smug and I went into the kitchen, out of their line of sight. I began cooking spaghetti Bolognese, a quick easy dinner. Alice came into the kitchen half-way through the process. I stirred the pasta and glanced at her. She sat at the counter, grinning sheepishly down at the bench top.

"You're not mad are you Bella?" She asked with a trace of a giggle "That I didn't tell you, I mean"

"Mad?" I scoffed "Of course not. I'm kind of glad actually. I don't really want to hear all the gory details about you pashing my brother" I chose this moment to look at her and was rewarded by a deep blush, something that almost never happened with Alice since she had such good confidence.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you though" she insisted to the counter top "I wanted you to know. I just didn't know how to say it"

"Oh, we all knew anyway, Alice' I assured her as I mixed the now cooked pasta with the sauce, stirring it quickly. I felt _really_ hungry at the moment.

"You did?" Alice gasped, sitting up straight "But _how_"

"You weren't exactly hiding it, Alice" I gave her a look that told her it was ok and that I didn't care. She smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're not mad Bella" suddenly she was eying my Bolognese "Wow. That smells good"

"It does, doesn't it?" I teased, spooning it into a bowl and grabbing a fork "It smells wonderful"

"Yeah" she watched as I shovelled a bit into my mouth. I swallowed and smiling knowingly at her "There's still some in the pot. If you want-"

"Oh _God_!" Before I could finish my sentence, Alice was spooning some into a bowl she'd produced it seemed from thin air and grabbing a fork. She began to eat like she hadn't eaten for years. But I knew better. She just loved the food at our house. Because he parents were vegetarian and she hated the food they provided her with. Thus, she spent most of her time with me, eating my dinners.

"This is _so_ good" She groaned with a mouthful of pasta "Real food. At long last" I chuckled and we continued to eat in silence. Jasper joined us shortly after and had the leftover Bolognese from the pot. It was like I'd never discovered their not so well kept secret. And for a moment, I forgot about the park and all my troubles and just focused on being with the people I loved for a while. It felt good.

**Reviews are like ice cream…**

…**I like ice cream :D**


End file.
